futurediaryfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
Retractable Bone Claws: Shinji's skeleton includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Shinji at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand, and can coat any, or all of them, in an organic metallic substance that is considered to be utterly indestructible. Shinji can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. His claws were not synthetically bonded to adamantium like Wolverine, but are covered in metallic substance secreted by his body immediately following the first time he extended his claws. Shinji's claws are durable enough to cut through anything in Creation, even objects and beings of a supernatural origin, including ghosts despite them being incorporeal and thus usually immune to physical damage. At a later time, he learned how to coat his teeth in this substance and now appears to be able to do it with his whole skeleton at will. TBA The mistake of the World is a very old story that happened in ancient times when the Oleg reigned over the world. From the very moment of her birth, she knew that she was a mistake. The world is not fantasy. This is a ruthless daily routine. People do not own magic, cannot fly, do not possess supernatural powers, cannot live without air, and cannot resist aging. She was only another, a dream, an illusion. She could use magic, she could fly, she could live in space. She could stop aging and growing, having wished it. Most People feared and hated her for not being like them or or batter say envied her. She was killed, burned, teared, but her identity could not be interrupted by them. Even if the body was lost, consciousness remained, if she wanted to return - this would happen in the blink of an eye. She Controlled The very concepts of life and death Yet she did not hated them for it alfter all people fear what they don’t understand and what they fear they want to destroy. She did not know why she was born, she did not for what. This was just accident, just an accident. Just like the fact that the Big Bang happened and the universe formed. It is a coincidence that such a planet as the Earth formed, an accident that life appeared there, an accident that the concept of water appeared, like the concept of fire. Her birth is probably the smallest probability of all, which only could and couldn't be, 0%. And yet, she was born. Another people around her were saddened by what she did not understand: death, old age, loss. They cannot get out of the cell of this illusory reality, they are only able to dream about it in a dream. She felt sorry for the people. And at the same time she was angry - why doesn’t Oleg help them? Why Did Oleg Created Her to torment people with her existence and why does he not stop, even though she prays so much about it? Why? Why does the world suffer so much? Why do people make so many mistakes? Why are they killing and hating each other? Scary people have weapons, striving for peace, they continue to keep it with them in order to be able to protect themselves when other people attack them. This fear will never disappear as long as the very concept of conflict exists in their hearts. They collect weapons more and more, which in the end will lead to their universal death. People understand this future well, therefore they write many books on this subject. And they cannot take away these weapons, because they need to protect themselves from other people ... Isn’t Oleg supposed to control this? Do you have a toy that is too dangerous for the child, the task of the parent is to pick it up. But he does nothing, Oleg does nothing. Although she prays countlessly, he does nothing ... no, he does not even look. “... Is Oleg really ... so merciless?” She traveled the world, helped people, treated the wounded and sick, again and again, tried to help everyone she could. She was called the Messiah, the saint, the Goddess. But people still die, this is a fundamental function, setting up the world itself. To save this world, you need to free it from all suffering, destroy the root. *Some random Powers **Existance - Shinji at its core, it is initially a memetic threat that exists within fictional worlds, moving between them and breaking the course of their history. However, for him, apparently, there is no special difference between the real world and the imagined one, because of which he is able to project his own Powers and abilities onto objective reality, and to be embodied in reality with all his Powers and Abilities. *'Superiority over You' yes, it’s about (you) that the child of the man who reads this, don’t think that you are somehow different from other representatives of the humans’s Domain, the same material and guided by fate.(Author diid not created this pont by himself (In Evangelion Lore (Our real world (and We humans who live here) its just one of the lowest worlds (where to even weakest evangelion characters (its it's like microbes on the lowest steps of the universe) *'This world*' – One of the variants of the story with an extremely low degree that Shinji can unfold is our reality, where the author of Neon Genesis Evangelion lives. Yes, yes, it is our, an overly suspicious user of Wiki, who reads this, do not think that you are somehow different from other representatives of your low-level world, who are also shackled and driven by stories. *'The protagonist' - The concept that Shinji represents in its existence. In any story, he will be the main character, an objective central character around whom the narrative begins to revolve. He is fully aware of his position in the world around him, which is why (Some Avto Avatars of him sometimes) exhibits an impressive level of self-conceit, and also generates, or at least tries to generate, pathos through epic speeches and behavior as in picture books about heroes with shorts on top of pants(Comics). **'Deus Ex Machina' - SHinji cannot be defeated. In the end, he somehow defeats his opponent, he is guarded by the narrative itself. Upon encountering an adversary, Shinji will always have the weapon it needs against the adversary, always somewhere in the bosom of its neck, the legendary ultimatum sword so successfully lies over, capable of dispelling any darkness with a single blow. In the same way, he will have the opportunity to resist, or even ignore any opponent’s ability, from nowhere. Why? Because he is the main character, just because, and also just because its Shinji. *'Destruction of the usual course of action' - Shinji destroys the normal causal relationship of the reality surrounding itself in order to achieve its own goal. Thus, for example, if he gets into a conditional game, then he will be able to easily kill even those opponents who, by the logic of the game, are invulnerable and invincible. Likewise, it is able to manipulate the narrative, changing its form, and it is not affected by conventions that allow the observer to control the work, for example, if you put the game in which Shinji is paused, it will retain the ability to move. It is also natural, and it is not possible to destroy it by intrasetting influences, and also all of the above is projected onto reality, in the form of a distortion of reality and fluctuations in the level of YMOS. **'Happy end' - What any plot of Shinji seeks and reduces. As a result of his actions, he somehow saves the main characters of the stories, preventing potential bad events. Also, if there is an objective and obvious villain (or simply any enemy of Shinji/Any Being who wants inflict (Any form of harm if to him if more simple/Or any one closed to to him etc(And also simply anyone who is somehow related to him) in the story, then he will be destroyed(or simply neurilized (depending on wish of Shinji or automiac (depending on wish)(he uses third option which is best(its text lost), (and He (Enemy) will fail) regardless of how much he will resist the actions of the Shinji '' *'The One Who Overthrew God''' – Sinnu decided to Overthrew God of this world Oleg. She can fly in the sky, in the cosmos, so she decided to find Oleg, heading towards the end of the universe at a speed much greater than the speed of light. In this world, matter cannot move faster than light; if this happens, a catastrophe will happen. But for her it did not matter, she had no connection with the laws of the universe. Rewrite the laws of the universe, create laws that are convenient for it. Water will become ice if it is cooled, but if Sinnu says that the water turns into fire after freezing, then it will be so. Her abilities are not from the “Why” area, they are from the “I can” area. She and Oleg met outside the universe brought down his rage on her. These enormous forces fell upon the body of a girl of human size. But even one hair from her head did not burn. There was no contempt in her voice, or an attempt to taunt and provoke Oleg. She was disappointed. The Strongest Being in the world does not even reach her feet. , theи then she thought and realized that Oleg that realized that Oleg did not created her there is no such power, God is too weak (so it was... she understood) Following were the words "I don't need you anymore." The Oleg was overthrown. **'New God' – Sinnu, alfter becoming the new God, decided to help people. Let's create a universe where people will have power. Magic will be used. Do not worry about death, you can live thousands, or even tens of thousands of years. Let's create a place that will take the souls of the dead, and then give them the next life. We remove the meaning of the concepts of violence and hatred towards each other. TBA. *'The power of imagination' – Sinnu is a earthling, she was born in the Earth’s universe and lived on Earth for a long time (until she erased herself from the history of that universe), so her fantasy is very much inspired by Earth culture, which is why the her universe has so much in common with Earth mythology and fiction. It is worth noting that Sinnu can create and realize any earthly myth, any creature from them. This also applies to all Manga, Ranobe/Light Novels, Comics, and everything else. *'Creation of Life' – Sinnu can create life out of nothing. This is her distinctive ability, she can create something so tiny and lively, it requires perfect microcontrol. **'The challenges of microcontrol' – (initially both Sinnu and Shinji could work with microcontrol with great difficulty but over time she was able to master the skill of microcontrol and now can easily do it (but she can still use this ability if they wants ) (the ability to control everything with great difficulty) It's hard to keep track of all the little people, on a small planet, in a small world. The scale of existence is too different. For example, if one small seed is one world, can a person consider the life of small people who live there? for her, yes, but it will be difficult. And here the difference is much, an inexpressible number of times more. She will crush this world simply by touching it with her finger, or it will be destroyed simply by her breathing. Therefore, it only indirectly affects people's lives. For example, to manipulate memories, or create a small avatar and walk them like an ordinary person. All this requires almost jewelry control, so God forbid, not to break something. *'Dimensionless Canvas' – most of the time, Sinnu is in a “place” outside the universe as such. This is a dimensionless canvas, a kind of speculative plane in which there is no concept of time. In this "place" there is no concept of size, any creature here is the same size as the Sinnu herself, even if before that they were fine dust in a tiny universe. This canvas acts as a kind of "background" for the global setting, which is modified at the whim of Sinnu. That is, the space superconstruction is built and built up within this plane of existence. The creatures that got here retain their parameters and dimensions, regardless of the complexity of the built space structure. **'End point' – as Sinnu called this place, existing outside the universe. The end of everything, the beginning of everything. Everything in the world and every time axis is associated with this place. The universe is like a piece of software that is installed on one computer. There are many stored data on it, each of which forms parallel worlds. In the place where the creatures "jump" out of the universe, you can observe many other universes, and there are folders that collect them together. However, if you look outside the folder, there are countless such folders, and if you go outside the computer, there will be countless such computers. The universe is such a thing. And this is the place of God, a purely white world that extends endlessly. There is no such thing as "how far", there is only "everywhere and everywhere." Countless black wires running here and there, constituting universes, stretch everywhere. Midgard is one of the infinite existing universes, a small, tiny world breathed in by stars, galaxies and galactic clusters. ***'White World' — The Divine Region of Sinnu, this is the place where the Sinnu adjusts and scales the global cosmology. The "Final Point", or White World, is an element of the cosmic structure that the Goddess of Creation built. The above system of data-folders-computers is not a permanent global state, it is just a given state to it. The White world is infinite in the full sense of the word and it also lacks the concept of time, but it is not the highest plane of existence. ****'Goddess of Creation' – the power of the Sinnu cannot be measured when One person looked at her with her eyes, he did not know what to show. It is just pointless. But let's say, if you try to express it with the number 9, they will last as long as the extent this space has - endlessly. And it still will not even remotely correspond to reality. ****'Large Compression' – the process of compression of the universe, in which it collapses into a singularity. It is enough to wish Arovinas and the White Room is immediately compressed, after which it becomes clear that the infinite, white space is a molecule in the environment of higher, infinite space. A molecule that coexists with an infinite number of the same cell molecules. Following this, the higher space shrinks again, showing the same effect. And then again. Once again. Then 100 contractions occur immediately. Sinnu can arbitrarily increase this structure, demonstrating qualitative differences between each infinite layer, at each level of which there will be an infinite number of the same cell-molecules adjacent to it. Moreover, even ordinary inhabitants of the White Room will not be affected by the building up of this hierarchical staircase, in view of their dimensionless nature, they observe this whole structure as a background, or decoration. *****'Cosmos of higher space' – on any of the arbitrary layers of existence, Sinnu can define cosmogenesis as a universe (or rather, they themselves are defined this way), respectively, on any of these qualitative levels, Sinnu can control the cosmos in any way. The goddess with kindness reaches out to her children, immediately the White World disappears, they are transported into the hypercosm, surrounded by giant stars, which are thousands of times more than the sun. Next, hypernova explosions burn out the metaverse. *'Laugh' – finally meeting an equal to herself, Sinnu laughed out loud, only half of all existing universes ceased to exist, and the total time of the entire multi-hierarchical cosmos broke and all being froze in complete silence. *'Parameter Definition' – the power of the Sinnu is far beyond the bounds of a simple, brutal destructive force that would qualitatively build up. Sinnu has no weaknesses; one cannot build a strategy against it. There is no convenient trick that will violate its power, no matter how aggressively and boldly do everything, there is no way to overcome it by force. It would be very convenient if she had an obvious weak point. For example, a special object, the destruction of which would weaken it. Or an object that can suppress its power. Or a skill that could cause her special damage. A sword that can kill the gods. A special super weapon, with absolute power to kill. But no. There is nothing of the kind. You can cal her perfect if you want - she is the strongest and smartiest and stands above all. Any inhabitant of the White World has a transcendental, dimensionless nature, his strength remains fixed regardless of the length of the hierarchy, but this is only an empty phrase against the background of Sinnu’s strength. She considers any possibilities and any abilities not as “something”, to which a logical operation on a concept is applied, which serves to reveal its contents, but as something that has no meaning in principle. This applies to any form of existence, as well as specific abilities, physical and transcendental states, special abilities, destructive power, speed, and anything else, without exception. **'Infantile power' – if you imagine the battle of small children, one of them imagines that he is launching a large beam, and the other pretends to be protected by a shield. A ray must break through this shield, the boy insists on it. But the other child is strikingly opposed, no, the shield is stronger. This is the power of Sinnu. She can't lose, no reason. Its power is unlimited, it can override settings. Suppose the enemy has different forces that can defeat her. Then she will simply say, “I can surpass this force, and I am so strong that I will overcome you with one finger.” This is certainly childish, she will not deny. Transcendental Self-Consciousness — however, even all of the above is only a pale shadow of the real power of the Sinnu. All that has been described before is just a game, a game of big explosions and squeezes, a game of ability, a game of quantitative and qualitative power. In fact, the power of the Sinnu is indescribable and arbitrary beyond this; she does not need any abilities, weapons, or anything else, in the most direct and comprehensive concept. What has been described before is the power of the "Domain of God", but only to God himself, this does not apply in any way. *'God' – there is no concept of power. Concepts, meaning, even the limitations themselves, all this is created by God. These concepts are not in his kingdom. Create yourself without permission. This is the divine power, You - you can All. *'Perfect condition' - all this time Sinnu was absolutely unattainable for any attacks from the perspective of a dimensionless canvas, her status was is absolute for even for similar creature to, Transcendental the fact that Self-Consciousness could hurt her, albeit temporarily, this was possible solely due to the identity of Sinnu herself, (Sinnu is always learns the strength of her enemy and prefers to work with the mind rather than fists), she was looking for an equal for many billions of years, respectively, her status was in that particular (studying your opponent)state, therefore that is why, an equal creature could inflict damage on her. Thus, being with Transcendental Self-Consciousness with with a wave of a hand, could tear down a hand of Sinnu. *'You are strong but I am stronger' – in the kingdom of God it makes no sense to think about power. '' 'The limit of power' , '' “How strong I am” '', it makes no sense to think about such useless things. There is only one thing worth thinking about: '' "You are strong, but I am stronger." '' This is an absolute law. '' "The ultimate universe?" I have not the foggiest idea. Infinitely rising power? I do not care. Can you redefine any parameters? So what. I am stronger than all of them. ” That is how Transcendental Self-Consciousness works. The statuses of Sinnu are in a state of infinity and infinity, continue to be displayed at any level, regardless of the height taken, no matter how complex and large the space structure is, Sinnu will still be truly infinite on any of these planes of existence, they, their complexity and number of In principle, they mean nothing to her. No more techniques or special weapons, tiring to think about it .The power of any strike is unlimited. *'Personal perspective' – a creature with such power can become stronger only from the perspective of itself, or a similar creature. There are no restrictions in principle, Sinnu is able to arbitrarily and qualitatively build up strength relative to itself, without any restrictions. In other words, when she attacks a creature similar to herself, she strikes with unlimited power, the attacked creature, in turn, strikes back to infinity stronger than this, and so on, an arbitrary number of times, the collision of attacks of such creatures is capable of sweeping away hierarchies of Dimensionless hierarchies and those above them, and so on , but since all this has absolutely no meaning or significance, all this will not be enough even to cause at least 1 scratch to any of them. “This” goes beyond battle, if before it was a game of increasing and decreasing influence, a game of big explosions and contraction, now it’s not even a battle. This is an endless battle, reaching infinity, infinitely multiplying infinity, again and again. *'Self-awareness' – however, even all of the above does not affect Transcendental Self-Consciousness. The Absolute Personality of Sinnu cannot be destroyed even by a creature with a similar level of power, which can all of the above. If the strength of her body depends on herself and her personality, then her self-consciousness is not restrained even by this and, in principle, can not be destroyed. The very fact of "death" is an abstract something that is not in the realm of "possible achievement", no, it is a purely personal characteristic, it is self-refutation, such a creature can be wounded only if it wants to. TBA Category:Shinji Ikari999